A Fera
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|300px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|21 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Azul |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruivo |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Chambord (França) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bela (esposa), Maurice (sogro), Ben (filho) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Destino | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Quebrar a maldição, fazer Bela feliz |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bela |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Intrusos, estranhos, Bela em perigo, ameaças |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bom |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupação | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Príncipe, marido de Bela |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Seu castelo |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interpretes | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Dan Payne (em Descendentes) Dan Stevens (no filme de 2017) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Robby Benson |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Garcia Júnior Alexandre Marconato (apenas em Descendentes) Fábio Azevedo (apenas no filme em live-action de 2017) |} A Fera, também conhecido como O Príncipe é o protagonista masculino de A Bela e a Fera e seus outros dois filmes. Como o filme é baseado no conto de fadas tradicional de mesmo nome, a Fera é baseada no personagem correspondente daquele conto de fadas. A Fera é dublada por Robby Benson em todos os seus filmes e aparições. O nome do príncipe é chamado de Adam em mercadorias, embora isso seja algo incorreto (veja Disney Princesas). Background Aparência e Personalidade No conto original, a Fera é vista querendo ser bondosa para a maioria das pessoas, sendo um cavalheiro, com apenas uma tendência ocasional para ser temperamental. Na variante do conto feita pela Disney, a Fera apareceu originalmente para ser um pirralho constantemente irritado e deprimido. Ao contrário do seu homólogo original, os criadores deram para ele um carácter mais primitivo de sua personalidade, o que verdadeiramente explorada seu personagem como um selvagem animal. Para refletir sua personalidade cedo, a Fera é vista menos, com calças rasgadas e escuras de cinza, e uma capa avermelhada irregular com um fecho de ouro em forma circular colorida. Apesar de a cor real de sua capa ser uma cor avermelhada escura, a capa da Fera é mais frequentemente referenciada para ser roxa. A razão para esta mudança de cor é desconhecida, embora a razão mais provável é porque a cor púrpura é freqüentemente associada com a realeza. Depois da Fera ser salva por Bela de uma matilha de lobos, suas roupas mudam, refletindo uma personalidade mais refinada. Sua roupa torna-se mais disciplinada, que consistia em uma veste dourada sobre uma camisa branca com um lenço branco, calça preta enfeitada com ouro, e um casaco azul marinho com ouro, usado durante o filme. Desenvolvimento A Fera não é de qualquer espécie animal, mas sim, uma quimera, uma mistura de vários animais. Sua cabeça e chifres são de um búfalo, os braços e o corpo de um urso, as sobrancelhas de um gorila, as mandíbulas, dentes e juba de um leão, as presas de um javali e as pernas e cauda de um lobo. Ele também tem semelhança com monstros míticos, como o Minotauro ou um lobisomem. Nas versões originais, ele foi descrito mais como um cruzamento entre um leão e um animal mítico. Ele também tem olhos azuis, a única característica física que não muda se ele é uma fera ou um ser humano. Aparições ''A Bela e a Fera thumb|250px|A Fera conhece Bela.Um jovem príncipe vivia num castelo de luxo na França. Ele tinha tudo que queria, e como resultado, ele era egoísta e mimado. Uma noite, na véspera de Natal, a sua bondade é colocada à prova quando uma mendiga chega ao castelo e pede abrigo para ele, com uma única rosa como forma de pagamento. Quando ele evita a mendiga por sua aparência repulsiva, ela então revela sua verdadeira forma como uma bela feiticeira. Vendo a beleza dela e percebendo seu poder, o príncipe tenta se desculpar. Mas, como punição por seu coração frio, ela o transforma em uma criatura aterrorizante. Ela também lança uma maldição sobre o castelo inteiro, transformando-o em um lugar escuro, seus exuberantes campos verdes em perigosos e imortais lobos, e os servos de boa índole em antropomórficos objetos da casa para refletir suas diferentes personalidades. Envergonhado de sua nova aparência, a Fera se esconde dentro de seu castelo com um espelho mágico como sua única janela para o mundo exterior, e uma rosa encantada, que atuaria como temporizador da maldição. Se a Fera aprender a amar uma mulher e ganhar o seu amor de volta antes da última pétala da rosa cair, a maldição seria quebrada, mas se ele não conseguisse, continuaria a ser uma fera para sempre. Anos mais tarde, a Fera prende Maurice, um homem velho, na torre como um prisioneiro por invasão (na verdade, permitido pelos servos). A filha de Maurice, Bela, confronta a Fera e implora com ele deixe seu pai ir, oferecendo-se como uma prisioneira em seu lugar. A Fera concorda, acreditando que ela é a chave para quebrar o feitiço, mas quando ela entra no castelo, quase toca a rosa, e se perde na floresta, onde ele a salva de ser morta por lobos selvagens. A Fera vem para apreciar Bela quando ela cuida de seus ferimentos e ele inicia uma amizade com ela. Eventualmente, ele se apaixona por ela, e coloca a sua felicidade antes de si mesmo. thumb|left|250px|A Fera em sua forma humana.Uma multidão de camponeses vem para matar a Fera, liderados por um pretendente rival chamado Gaston. Gaston finalmente encontra a Fera, e luta com ele. A Fera não consegue lutar muito bem com Gaston, mas quando Bela aparece para parar Gaston, a Fera se levanta e luta, eventualmente, segurando Gaston e com a intenção de deixar ele ir. A Fera, percebendo que ele seria melhor do que Gaston, puxa o caçador de volta e com raiva diz para ele sair. Bela, em seguida, mostra-se na varanda e a Fera vai para ela, infelizmente, Gaston se recusa a admitir a derrota, e a Fera é mortalmente esfaqueada nas costas. No processo Gaston cai do telhado do castelo, morrendo aparentemente. Bela cuida das feridas da Fera, mas ele sucumbe aos ferimentos e morre. Bela era capaz de dizer a Fera que ela o ama antes da última pétala cair, e o amor de Bela pela Fera quebrou a maldição, reanimando ele, e fazendo ele voltar a ser um príncipe. A Bela e a Fera - O Natal Encantado [[Arquivo:Normal_07enchantedchristmas_261.jpg|thumb|250px|A Fera em ''A Bela e a Fera: o Natal Encantado.]]No midquel, que ocorre pouco depois da Fera resgatar Bela dos lobos, para grande frustração Fera, Bela quer celebrar uma festa de Natal real. Fera odeia a idéia do Natal, pois foi a quase dez anos atrás, que feiticeira lançou o feitiço sobre ele e todo o castelo. Enquanto a Fera fica na maior parte do tempo cuidando das preparações, ele acaba expulsando Bela, graças as mentiras de Forte. Desconhecido pela Fera, Bela lhe escreve um livro especial que ele não vê até mais tarde. Ela também conhece Forte, mais tarde, em um encontro casual. Forte diz a ela que a tradição favorita da Fera para o Natal era a árvore de Natal. Bela se torna frustrada, pois nenhuma árvore que já viu tem sido alta o suficiente para pendurar enfeites. Forte encontra Bela, dizendo que uma árvore perfeita pode ser encontrada nos bosques além do castelo. Relutante em ir contra as ordens da Fera de nunca sair do castelo, Bela sai, no entanto, a fim de encontrar a árvore perfeita. Quando Bela tenta achar a árvore ideal, ele começa a suspeitar que ela não está lá. Quando Horloge, tenta encontrar Bela, ele diz a Fera, que fica furiosa. Ele vai para o Forte para pedir conselhos, e Forte conta entiras sobre Bela. A Fera confronta Bela na floresta e salva ela a tempo de um afogamento, uma vez que ela caiu no gelo fino. [[Arquivo:Beauty_and_the_beast_adam.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Bela e o Príncipe em A Bela e Fera: O Natal Encantado.]]Ainda acreditando que Bela desobedeceu ele, deixando motivos, Fera joga ela nas masmorras. Mas quando Forte incita a destruir a rosa para acabar com seu sofrimento, a Fera encontra o livro de Bela e lê ele, sentindo que tudo o que Bela quer é ver sua felicidade. Ele libera Bela da masmorra, e a Fera se prepara para participar das festividades do Natal. Mas Forte não desiste e vai mesmo ao ponto de tentar destruir todo o castelo com Beethoven 5. Felizmente, Fera encontra ele a tempo e destrói o seu teclado. Forte é silenciado para sempre. Quando o castelo inteiro é transformado novamente em seres humanos, o príncipe e Bela dão para Zip, filho da Madame Samovar, um livro para ler, que ele ama. Quando o príncipe e Bela saem para a varanda, ele dá uma rosa para ela. ''O Mundo Mágico de Bela [[Arquivo:1364-29024.jpg|thumb|250px|A Fera em ''O Mundo Mágico de Bela.]]Na entrada final da franquia, formada por quatro segmentos, Bela ensina a Fera uma coisa ou duas sobre a própria vida, consideração aos outros e boas maneiras. Ele aparece apenas no primeiro e no quarto segmento, e em uma participação especial no terceiro. Na primeira parte, A Palavra Perfeita, Bela tem uma amarga briga no jantar, quando a Fera exige que Horloge abra as janelas para esfriar a sala, apesar do fato de que ele é o único quente na sala, e com raiva atinge o seu servo, Webster, um dicionário. Apesar dos pedidos de Lumière e Horloge, a Fera se recusa a pedir desculpas por seu comportamento, até Webster, Crane e Le Plume forjarem uma carta de desculpas da Fera para Bela. Tudo está resolvido, até que a Fera percebe que era uma falsificação. Ele expulsa furiosamente Webster, Crane e Le Plume do castelo, mas Bela traz de volta eles da floresta, e a Fera logo aprende a perdoá-los, como as suas intenções eram boas. Na quarta parte, A Asa Quebrada, a Fera perde a paciência com Bela novamente quando ela traz um pássaro ferido no castelo, pois ele não gosta de pássaros. Enquanto ele tenta perseguir o pássaro, cai na escada e bate a cabeça. No entanto, mesmo assim, ele consegue prender o pássaro em uma gaiola em seu quarto, exigindo que o pássaro sempre cantasse para ele quando a Fera pedisse. O pássaro, aterrorizado, recusa-se, até Bela ensinar a Fera que o pássaro só canta quando feliz. A Fera aprende a considerar os outros antes de si mesmo. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Beasthouseofmouse.png|thumb|250px|A Fera em ''O Point do Mickey.]]A Fera faz aparições recorrentes na série animada O Point do Mickey, novamente dublado por Benson. Uma das aparições mais notáveis da Fera é onde os moradores irritados executam a canção Vamos Matar a Fera. Depois que a performance termina, a Fera se esconde de baixo de uma mesa e pergunta a Bela se a música acabou. Em "Not So Goofy", o animal foi visto lutando para conseguir coçar as costas até Pateta chegar. Em "The Stolen Cartoons", a Fera virando de sua forma humana para animal foi utilizada como referência visual quando Margarida percebeu a multidão ficando feia. A Fera também foi um personagem convidado secundário no Natal Mágico do Mickey, assim como no especial Os Vilões da Disney, onde o Pato Donald tenta assustá-lo, mas ele assusta o pato de volta. Participações Especiais A Fera faz uma aparição em Aladdin como um dos brinquedos do Sultão. A Fera e Bela foram apresentados em um dos trailers da Disney para Lilo & Stitch. Aqui, Fera e Bela estão tendo a sua famosa dança de salão quando Stitch foi visto acima no candelabro, quando de repente, o candelabro cai no chão. A Fera fica parecendo confuso como Bela se torna irritada indo para o quarto dela, enfurecida. A Fera fez uma aparição no final de O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata, na forma de uma silhueta ao lado de Bela e vários outros personagens da Disney. A Fera é mencionado por Bela enquanto ela cantava com Sofia em Princesinha Sofia, durante o episódio "O Amuleto e o Hino", e é mostrado em um clipe da canção "Humano Outra Vez". Fera faz uma aparição junto com Bela no episódio de Mickey Mouse, "The Adorable Couple", onde o Pato Donald esbarra acidentalmente neles enquanto dança, enfurecendo a Fera. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:The_Beast_Once_Upon_a_Time.png|thumb|250px|A Fera em ''Once Upon a Time.]]O papel da Fera em Once Upon a Time, ao invés de ser um príncipe que é amaldiçoado, é, na verdade Rumplestiltskin (Robert Carlyle). Ele tinha ganhado Bela (Emilie de Ravin), em um comércio para salvar seu reino de um exército de Ogros que estavam invadindo. Originalmente ter destinado a ela para ser seu servo, enquanto vivia em seu castelo, os dois formam uma ligação semelhante à do conto de fadas original. Seu vínculo só iria crescer mais forte quando Bela iria falar com o homem sobre o filho que ele perdeu. Embora ao contrário do conto de fadas original, os dois não iriam acabar juntos devido a uma discussão. Apesar de, apesar se separarem ele ainda possuem fortes sentimentos, mantendo uma xícara de chá especial para lembrar dela. Em uma pré-visualização para um próximo episódio é mostrado que Regina viaja para um dos dois parques da Disney americanos por razões desconhecidas. Em uma entrevista ele declarou que Regina gosta da idéia por trás do personagem da Disney, a Fera, e que ela é inspirada por sua ferocidade e raiva. Isso possivelmente sugere que a Fera pode ganhar um personagem próprio em Once Upon a Time, no futuro. ''Descendentes [[Arquivo:Desc_03179.jpg|thumb|250px|O Rei Fera em ''Descendentes.]]O personagem, chamado como Rei Fera, aparece no filme original do Disney Channel de 2015, Descendentes, em sua forma humana, sendo interpretado por Dan Payne. Ele se tornou o rei de Auradon e tem um filho chamado Ben. Ele faz sua primeira aparição quando seu filho informa sua primeira proclamação como rei; as crianças da Ilha dos Perdidos devem ter uma segunda chance em Auradon. Ele desaprova o filho, principalmente quando descobre que uma das crianças é filha de Malévola, que ele considera "a pior vilã desta terra". Mais tarde, durante o número musical "Be Our Guest", ele faz uma aparição com sua esposa, Bela. Ele se torna bastante surpreso ao descobrir que seu filho engatou um romance com Mal. Quando as coisas saem de controle, e os filhos dos vilões acabam causando uma má impressão, o Rei Fera culpa seu filho pelo acontecido. Na coroação de Ben, ele esta no altar, junto com sua esposa e a Fada Madrinha. Vídeo games A Fera já apareceu em uma série de jogos de vídeo game, geralmente na forma de Fera. A maioria dos quais são baseados em seu filme. Alguns dos títulos que caracteriza ele são Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure, e Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. ''Roar of the Beast Neste jogo, a Fera deve viajar através de diferentes níveis (baseados em locais do filme) para resgatar Bela de Gaston, e impedir que os moradores ataquem o seu castelo. Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|250px A Fera é um personagem recorrente na série ''Kingdom Hearts. Ele desempenha um grande papel em Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts II como um aliado para Sora e seus amigos. O backstory da Fera antes dos eventos de Kingdom Hearts é basicamente o mesmo que no filme. Durante o tempo em que ele e Bela foram conhecer um ao outro, Bela foi capturada pelos Heartless, e o mundo da Fera, juntamente com todos os seus servos, foi engolido pela escuridão. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Em uma ocorrência rara para os personagens da série Kingdom Hearts, a Fera fez sua primeira aparição fora de seu mundo de origem, devido a sua destruição. Sora, Donald e Pateta testemunham ele contando sua história para Riku em cachoeiras para trás de Bastion Hollow; Fera explicou que é apaixonado por Bela que o ajudou a percorrer todo o caminho para Hollow Bastion de seu mundo original, sem um avião para ajudá-lo. Ele exigiu a Riku, que Bela fosse devolvida. Quando seu pedido foi negado, a Fera tentou atacar Riku, mas Riku conseguiu ferir a Fera. Sora então perdeu o controle da Keyblade para Riku, e Donald e Pateta não tiveram escolha a não ser seguir Riku devido as ordens de seu rei para seguir o mestre Keyblade, deixando Sora sozinha com a Fera. Eles dois conversaram e explicaram que estavão a procura de algém, antes de ir para Hollow Bastion como uma equipe, a força da Fera foi um grande trunfo para Sora, pois a espada de madeira velha era ineficaz contra os Heartless. No entanto, uma vez dentro da entrada principal de Hollow Bastion, a Fera testemunhou uma visão de Bela sendo transformada em um Heartless (que não chegou a acontecer, embora naquele exato momento Bela tinha perdido seu coração), e em um acesso de raiva a Fera abandona Sora, correndo atrás dos Heartless em sua visão. Após Sora lutar contra Riku e tomar de volta a Keyblade, a Fera voltou aos seus sentidos e continuou a ajudar Sora, que agora tinha Donald e Pateta de volta ao seu lado. Malévola encontrou com eles, que lutou contra eles em sua forma humana e também de dragão. Uma vez que ela foi derrotada, a Fera é separada do grupo, enquanto Sora, Pateta e Donald entram na câmara onde as Princesas de Coração foram presas, aqui, mais uma vez Sora lutou contra Riku, que agora estava possuído pelo Heartless de Xehanort. Após Sora ganhar a batalha, ela usou a Keyblade do coração das pessoas para libertar o coração de Kairi, bem como devolver todos os corações das princesas, incluindo Bela. Quando Sora, Kairi, Pateta e Donald foram cercados perto da saída de Hollow Bastion, infestados com Heartless, a Fera se recusou a sair sem Bela, que ainda estava envolto em vidro e cristal, e também para desviar a atenção dos Heartless, Sora e amigos tentaram escapar. Quando Sora voltou a Hollow Bastion, ela encontrou a Fera na biblioteca, onde Bela estava pesquisando maneiras de parar a escuridão que estava começando a engolir Hollow Bastion. Ela e a Fera amorosamente se abraçaram, felizmente reunidos. A Fera continuou a ajudar Sora na batalha em Hollow Bastion, e então saiu junto com Bela, antecipando a vitória de Sora para que ele e Bela pudessem voltar para casa, o que eles fizeram. Em Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, a Fera também esteve presente para a luta especial com Xemnas, que tinha vindo para Hollow Bastion com a intenção de atacar Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Uma ilusão da Fera aparece em Castle Oblivion como uma invenção de memórias de Sora de Hollow Bastion. Ele é mostrado chegando a Hollow Bastion para resgatar Bela, mas é friamente recusado por Bela, que disse para ele voltar para casa. A Fera torna-se deprimido, sem saber que Bela está apenas fingindo sua crueldade para frustrar os planos de Malévola para roubar seu coração. Quando ele é rejeitado novamente, no entanto, a Fera declara que ele vai ficar e lutar por ela, mesmo que seja contra a sua vontade, confessando os seus próprios sentimentos por ela no processo e fazendo com que Malévola roube seu coração, mas Bela então propôs que ela sacrifica-se seu próprio coração para salvar a Fera. A Fera se junta a Sora e seus amigos a derrotar Malévola, e o coração de Bela é restaurado. A Fera pede desculpas por duvidar do amor de Bela, e os dois com amor, se abraçam. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Ao voltar para sua terra natal, a Fera encontra seu castelo sob ataque dos Heartless e faz tudo o que pode para combatê-los. Ele é derrotado ao tentar impedir um motor Infernal de invadir o castelo, e, finalmente, pára de lutar sabendo que Bela e seus servos estão seguros. Algum tempo depois, a Fera é contactado por Xaldin da Organização XIII, que começa a semear sementes de desconfiança entre a Bela e a Fera, e ele lentamente começa a temer que ele vai perder tudo o que ele tem. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Em Kingdom Hearts II, a Bela e a Fera estam de volta em seu mundo por um ano após os acontecimentos de Kingdom Hearts. No entanto, a paz foi mais uma vez interrompida por um alto membro da Organization XIII, Xaldin, que irritou a Fera, dizendo-lhe que Bela iria deixá-lo, e que os sentimentos de Bela por ele não eram verdadeiras. Em sua raiva, a Fera jogou seus servos no calabouço e disse a Bela para ela não ir se aventurar além da ala leste do castelo. Quando Sora, Donald e Pateta chegam no castelo da Fera, eles foram atacados por Shadow Heartless, mas foram salvos pela Fera. No entanto, apesar de ter salvado eles, a Fera não estava nem um pouco interessado em ver seus velhos amigos de novo. Ele empurrou-os para fora e pegou sua rosa encantada, que ele levou de volta para seu quarto no West Wing. Após resgatar os servos do castelo a pedido de Bela, Sora, Donald, Pateta e o mordomo da Fera, a Fera encontra Cogsworth em seu quarto, que está sendo provocada por Xaldin. Depois de lutar contra a Fera para acalmá-lo, a Fera veio a seus sentidos e decidiu pedir desculpas a Bela. No entanto, Bela não estava em seu quarto. A Fera e companhia encontrou ela correndo de um Shadow Stalker no salão de baile do castelo. Ela fugiu para a varanda, enquanto a Fera confronta Xaldin e luta contra o Shadow Stalker. Após a luta, a Fera pediu desculpas a Bela, que aceitou. No entanto, Bela ainda estava decepcionada com a falta de confiança da Fera para ela, e Sora deixou seu mundo se perguntando se eles já conseguem resolver suas diferenças. Quando Sora voltou, encontrou a Fera na entrada principal. A Feraa estava vestido muito bem, e depois de alguns grunhidos relutantes ele finalmente admitiu que ele e Bela estavam para se encontrar. Infelizmente, quando os dois começaram a dançar no salão de baile, Xaldin retornou. A Fera confronta Xaldin, enquanto Bela lamenta a interferência da Organização com sua noite romântica. Após mais uma batalha, Xaldin disse a Fera que algo precioso para ele havia ido embora. A Fera percebeu Xaldin tinha falado sobre a rosa encantada, e abandonou seus amigos para verificar se o seu medo era verdade. Infelizmente, este era exatamente o caso, e em seu desespero, a Fera atacou Bela e Sora, dizendo-lhes para deixar o seu castelo. Mas, enquanto Bela caminhou até seu quarto para se preparar para sua partida, Sora ficou e convenceu a Fera que ele precisava mostrar a Xaldin quem era o chefe. A Fera, percebendo as palavras verdadeiras de Sora, foi procurar Xaldin, que estava esperando por ele no hall de entrada. Quando Xaldin recuou, a Fera seguiu ele. Enquanto isso, Bela estava na sacada do lado de fora de seu quarto, perdida em pensamentos. Quando ela viu a Feraa e os outros emergirem do castelo, ela correu de volta para dentro, mas viu a rosa sentada ao lado de sua porta. Ela alegremente foi com a rosa sobre o balcão para mostrá-la à Fera, mas ela foi subitamente agarrada por trás por Xaldin e levada para a ponte do castelo. A Fera foi então apresentado com a opção de manter Bela ou sua rosa, ele escolheu Bela, mas não tem que se preocupar, como Bela brevemente tomou o assunto em suas próprias mãos, ela pegou Xaldin desprevenido, dolorosamente lhe deu uma cotovelada no estômago, agarrou a rosa, e correu em direção a Sora, garantindo que a Fera não perdeu nem ela ou a rosa. Depois de um confronto feroz com Xaldin (o membro da Organização), a Fera cordialmente levou sua rosa de volta para Bela. Ele está contente que Xaldin não tinha ferido Bela no entanto, ele ficou com vergonha por causa do modo que ele havia gritado com Bela, e (com um pouco de incentivo de seus amigos) timidamente lhe pediu para ficar com ele. Bela sorriu e aceitou, e os dois dançaram a noite toda no pátio do castelo. Durante os créditos de Kingdom Hearts II, foi revelado que a Fera foi transformado novamente em príncipe Adam. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures A Fera aparece como um personagem de apoio perto do Matterhorn em Fantasyland. Uma das tarefas que a Fera dá para o jogador é encontrar páginas perdidas de um dos livros de Bela. Logo depois, a Fera pede ao jogador para encontrar cristais vermelhos para que ele possa criar uma rosa de cristal e coloque ela na capa do livro de Bela como um presente. Uma vez que o livro é preparado, a Fera torna-se nervoso sobre a possibilidade de ela não gostar de seu presente, então ele pede ao jogador para levá-la em seu lugar. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion A Fera deve estar presente no jogo para 3DS. ''Disney Princesa A Fera aparece mais em sua forma humana, como um príncipe, em vez de sua forma de Fera. No entanto, sua forma monstruosa também faz aparições ocasionais. Seu cabelo é mostrado principalmente para ser ruivo, no entanto, existem dúvidas sobre a cor original do cabelo, que também pode ser um castanho claro. Nome controverso Quando a franquia ''Disney Princesa surgiu, em 1999, um rumor se espalhou de que o nome da Fera poderia ser Adam, pois segundo um fã, no livro Disney A to Z: The Official Encyclopedia, escrito por Dave Smith, arquivista chefe da Disney, o nome real da Fera era Príncipe Adam. No entanto, isso era uma informação falsa, e o fato nunca esteve no livro. Mesmo assim, a Walt Disney Company começou a utilizar o nome em mercadorias da Disney Princesa, considerando que o fato era verdadeiro, embora não fosse real. No jogo, The D Show, licenciado pela Disney, é dito que o nome real da Fera é Príncipe Adam, no entanto, isso não foi produzido diretamente pela Disney, e provavelmente surgiu do erro da Walt Disney Company, que utilizou o nome em produtos achando que era verdadeiro. Também surgiram rumores de que em antigos storyboards e scripts do personagem, ele foi nomeado como Príncipe Adam. Os animadores do personagem, em uma entrevista que esta na edição Blu-ray de A Bela e a Fera, disseram que o personagem não tem nome, e que não existem storyboards ou scripts que provem que o nome dele seja Adam. Mesmo de fato tendo sido criado por fãs, a Walt Disney Company considera o nome como oficial, desde que ele é usado em produtos diversos licenciados pela empresa, se não em todos os produtos da Disney Princesa. No site D23, foi informado que Adam não é o nome oficial do personagem, e que ele não tem um nome oficial, sendo chamado de "Fera" ou "Príncipe". Parques da Disney thumb|250px|A Fera em um dos parques da Disney.A Fera aparece em parques da Disney como um personagem constante, tanto em sua forma de fera quanto em sua forma humana Ele e Bela são comumente vistos em Epcot 's World Showcase. Fera também é destaque na Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade, bem como na Dreams Come Parade. Beauty and the Beast Live Tal como o filme original, a Fera foi amaldiçoada por uma feiticeira e deve amar e receber amor em troca para a maldição ser desfeuta. Um dia uma menina entrou no castelo. Originalmente enfurecido com o intruso, a Fera decidiu construir um relacionamento. Eles cresceram e ficaram amigos, e após uma feroz batalha com o vilão Gaston, a Fera é transformadoa em um ser humano. Fantasmic! A Fera é destaque durante a Princess Melody com Bela e durante a final do programa. World of Color A Fera pode ser vista com Bela na abertura do show e, mais tarde, durante o "Transformation" seqüência que conduz ao final do show. Trivialidades *Ele é o primeiro protagonista de conto de fadas da Disney que é tão importante quanto seu personagem príncipal feminino. *O nome real da Fera nunca é dito no filme. *A Fera também é o primeiro príncipe a não ser um ser humano em boa parte de sua vida. *Também é o primeiro protagonista masculino que não salva a personagem feminina no climax do filme. Porém, ele ainda chega a salvar Bela de lobos em uma parte do filme. *Os produtores tiveram muito dificuldade de achar a voz para o príncipe Adam. Eles queriam alguém que tivesse uma voz perfeita para uma Fera mais também para um príncipe. Quando Benson fez seu teste, eles ficaram impressionados, e contrataram ele na hora. Os critícos disseram que Benson fez o papel tão bem que nem parecia que era ele. *O personagem original dos contos de fadas tinha uma personalidade mais acolhedora, algo que a Fera do filme não tem. Os produtores mudaram a personalidade do príncipe para dar mais enfase ao fato de ele ser uma fera. *Vários animais foram utilizados durante o processo de concepção e animação da Fera, como gnus, leões, ursos e lobos. *Foi o primeiro príncipe que foi machucado pelo vilão. Jhon Smith é o segundo, sendo baleado pelo governador Ratcliffe, Li Shang é o terceiro, nocauteado por Shan Yu, Naveen é o quarto, que teve seu sangue retirado pelo Dr. Facilier e Flynn Rider é o último, esfaqueado pela Mamãe Gothel. Phoebus é atingido por uma das flechas dos guardas de Frollo, o que não vem a ser direto do vilão e Hércules é machucado por um dos titãs, que não vem a ser o vilão príncipal do filme. *Durante toda a luta contra Gaston, a Fera só diz duas palavras para ele: "Saia daqui". *A Fera é um dos personagens que esta envolvido durante uma batalha em uma tempestade. Os outros são a Rainha Má, fugindo dos Anões, Eric atacando Úrsula, Tarzan lutando contra Clayton e Basil contra Ratigan. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Homens Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Disney Príncipes Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens franceses Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoria:Principais Protagonistas Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Humanos transformados em animais Categoria:Personagens de Princesinha Sofia Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes